


Cages

by marsakat



Series: defects and powers [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, First Meetings, Government Experimentation, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: Josh's future was uncertain; no mate, the looming threat of hard manual labor for the rest of his life. He was sure nothing special would ever happen to him.And then he sawhim.





	Cages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rybergara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rybergara/gifts).



> A concept I'd like to expand further, but will likely just be in one shot installations

Josh understood early on in his teens that he was probably going to be a disappointment to his parents. He was never particularly good at school, which meant he would not be Selected for further education. Josh was destined for a life of manual labor if he wasn't careful. 

Possibly even more worrisome, at the age of seventeen, Josh still had not found his soulmate yet. 

It wasn't that hard to find one’s soulmate in a settlement of only a few thousand people. All of Josh’s classmates had found theirs among their peers they had grown up with. Those that took a bit longer simply went to the weekly city-sponsored social events, or non-sponsored after parties and mingled with teenagers from other schools. 

Josh went to all the events, eagerly planning what he'd say to his mate as he’d carefully dress up. He wanted to make an impression on them— whoever they were.  _ Of course _ , they would love him, but Josh just didn't want to be a disappointment like he was to everyone else. 

As the years slipped quickly away, Josh found himself getting annoyed and then worried for his soulmate. Where were they and why were they taking so long? Josh even looked through a registry of potential mates— currently eligible teens close to his age, but he was certain he'd met all of them and felt none of the tale-tell sparks fly. Over time, the list dwindled and dwindled till his name was one of few. 

Not only was finding his soulmate one of, if not the most, important task of his adolescence, but the status of his soulmate could also help improve  Josh’s future career. Instead, Josh and his family needed to be creative in getting him into a good career rather than leave the decision up to the Selection Committee. 

Josh got permission one day to miss school, which really didn't matter since he wasn't going to progress much further after that year. Most of his cohort who also knew their skills and grades weren't promising enough to go on to advanced levels, also missed classes to explore career paths to apply for— ones that did not require advanced study. By making a good impression and also with a bit of luck, they would hopefully end up with jobs that wouldn't require too much manual labor.

Josh had a bit of an advantage, finally something that would go his way that other peers did not have; his father had a career in the Power Containment Facility and they had some opened positions. That job was enviable because there was room for career development, increased wages, and also access to untold amounts of state secrets. 

Josh prepared for that day as much as all the times he dressed to meet his unknown soulmate; if anything, he already had a lot of practice. He could tell his father was nervous too, though he attempted to breezily tell Josh that there was nothing to be worried about. 

“You've got a good head on your shoulders, Joshua.” His father said as they walked toward the massive building. “Just do what the supervisor tells you to do and don't touch anything they say not to touch.”

Josh nodded, watching the other people walking to work as well. Various different colored uniforms designated different roles. Josh and his father were in navy jumpsuits. He wasn’t too sure about the details of his father’s job, but it had something to do with the Defectives.

Everyone knew that there were people who were broken, didn’t act right, or did  _ strange things _ . Those people, for the safety of the whole city, needed to be kept away. That was just how things ran and though it wasn’t widely talked about, everyone was reassured that those Defectives were cared for in the state-of-the-art facility Josh was entering. Josh knew his father was a good person, and therefore the Defects were treated properly.

He was told by a steel-eyed supervisor that he was not allowed to discuss what he encountered in the facility with any non-employees— not like Josh really had anyone to tell. Maybe his brother or sisters, but the others in his cohort had been treating him like a pariah ever since he officially was the last person to be mateless. Everyone was busy with their soulmates and preparing for the Selection time. 

The Defects room was the most massive indoor space Josh had ever seen, and  orderly forest of glass cages he surveyed from a balcony first. Identical aquariums with one cot, one toilet, and one  _ subject, not person _ contained inside. Each were illuminated from within and they all moved in different patterns within the square space. Some were pacing in circles or lines, while others stayed in bed or curled in a ball on the floor.

Josh lost count of how many Defects he saw; the first task of their day was to go to each cage and document things like the subject’s mood, breakfast consumed, and ‘ _ remarkable signs _ ’ whatever that meant. 

If anything, Josh didn’t have to understand what that meant, since his father knew the subjects so well. All Josh had to do was tap into the pad how much of the breakfast tray was missing, while Josh’s father took care of the subjective data.

The subjects were then released from the cages to be taken elsewhere for ‘ _ exercise and study _ ’ though Josh’s father and the other workers gave Josh a strange look when he asked what topics the subjects learned and what kind of sports did they play. Josh had a creeping sensation in his stomach that something was said but not spoken.

Up close, Josh was able to see better detail than when he got his first glimpse at the Containment Room from above. The cells were essentially identical, though there were subtle details that were different. In a few he noticed what looked like scorch marks upon the floor, and others had other signs of damage like long scratches upon the thick glass. Had they tried to escape? 

He was shocked the subjects had no names, only numbers that the workers memorized like names. Josh assumed they came from somewhere— they must have had families they lived with before their imperfection was found. Josh suddenly recalled that there were a few classmates who had disappeared from school— had they been defective, too? 

He knew that not having a soulmate wasn’t considered to be a defect— many people lived their lives alone without issue— but he couldn’t help the unease.

They were all different ages, and Josh tried not to look for too long at anyone near his age. It was too… unsettling.

Josh tried not to  _ feel _ anything about this; feeling was dangerous and he needed this job badly. This was for everyone’s protection after all, and the good of the community far exceeded the worth of these people, as Josh had learned in school. Also, Josh noticed the workers, and even the public at large, refused to call the Defected ones ‘human’ or ‘people’.

Josh focused at the task at hand, trying to be as mildly friendly as he could get away with. Besides, no one seemed to be mistreating the subjects. They looked well fed and uninjured. There may have been some boredom and a lack of privacy that Josh would have found to be unliveable, but they had no complaints. Then again, none had much to say.

* * *

Lunch break was enjoyable, because the food was much better than at school, and the workers were jovial. They were very encouraging to Josh to apply— he would be trained in different roles and it would all stay exciting. By the end of the meal, Josh found himself wanting to join them, though he knew better than to ask any questions about the Defects.

They were in a different section after lunch, with new subjects who were being checked back into their containers. Josh wondered if it was his imagination that the Defects were… different. Heads down, some even limped to the cages. 

“Dad, what…” He began, but his father hushed him.

“Finish the work up, we have many more cages to do before our next task. Don’t waste time.”

Josh stopped questioning quickly. There were no morals arguments to be fought against what was right for the community. He had to remember this was a job that would keep him from working in a factory or out in the fields under a hot, hot sun. 

But then something terrifying and miraculous happened.

It was just as they described— his heart igniting and everything becoming sharper and crystal clear. He was rocked to his core, and all those warning could not have prepared him for seeing the one who he’d been waiting for his whole life.

Josh’s whole world was changed by subject 89537— a number his father read so impassively, unaware that his son was knocked into a daze. He stood open mouthed at the  _ person _ standing before them in the off-white, formless shift that all other Defects were wearing.

He was the most beautiful person Josh’s eyes had ever seen, and he knew he would enjoy the rest of his life if it meant staring at him forever. Dark hair, skinny frame, and a haunted look to his dark eyes. Josh  _ needed _ to touch him, to feel the warmth of his olive skin and run soothing fingers over the dark mark on his soulmate’s cheek.

_ His soulmate _

Josh had waited so long to find him, and was  _ angry _ that the community had kept them apart.

There was no way  _ his soulmate _ was dangerous— he was too skinny and fragile-looking. There must have been a mistake— Josh would have to say something to somebody. He’d fight his hardest to set  _ him _ free. He needed to be taken home to Josh’s house and protected, safe from all these prying eyes.

All these racing thoughts happened in a matter of seconds. From their first contact to Josh moving forward, and subject 89537 reacting with a scream, only a few heartbeats had elapsed. Both were completely overwhelmed with tingling pinpricks up their spine as well as a tidal wave of emotions and love.

What Josh didn't realize was that the scream was only reverberating his head, but it was enough to make him stop moving. The two stared at each other, dumbfounded before the Defect lunged at Josh. 

The security force was well trained to react to any of the subjects doing what they were not allowed to do, and attacking the workers was a dangerous situation. The subject was hit by some kind of electrical dart, collapsing upon the ground and writhing as blue sparks arched across his skin. 

“No!” Josh shouted, crying out with the pain he shared from his soulmate, but it was lost in the din of the explosion that emanated from the convulsing boy upon the ground. 

Glass cages in the facility cracked and some close to the epicenter shattered, dousing everyone nearby with sharp projectiles. Josh didn't even notice the lacerations, trying his hardest to fight through the force pushing forth from his soulmate. 

“ _ Let me in, let me in, please.”  _ Josh begged silently, desperate to help and protect. 

People were rushing in. Other subjects were running and screaming and there was  _ fire _ blasting from one of them, though Josh was too distraught to even process that. His soulmate was being approached by what looked like an army of shielded and armed soldiers, and he was tiny compared to this deadly force. 

Josh kept pushing through, until his fingertips just barely grazed the subject’s elbow. 

“ _ I'm here. It’s me.”  _ Josh felt his heart sing as the Defect looked up at him. 

“ _ You? Mine.” _ Lips did not move, but Josh could hear and feel  _ everything.  _

“ _ Joshua… Joshua… I'm your Joshua.” _ Josh found it easier now to wrap his arms around his soulmate and pull him into the safety of crouching body. 

“ _ Tyler. I'm Tyler.” _

Josh found himself repeating the name, the most beautiful name for the most beautiful living being he'd ever seen. He didn't want to forget, and he wanted everyone around them to know that, in his arms, was the most important person in the universe.

_ Tyler _ .  _ Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. _

Tyler wasn’t broken or defective, Josh knew it right away.

He had  _ powers _ , he was special, and to have kept him locked up and inaccessible to Josh was an unforgivable crime.

“Let go of the prisoner.” An amplified voice demanded. 

Prisoner? Josh felt angrier and he tightened his grip; there was no way that Tyler could have done anything wrong. He was never going to let Tyler go until Josh knew that he would be safe. 

Tyler’s face was buried in Josh’s neck, hands gripping the navy fabric of his jumpsuit. Josh rocked him slightly and ruffled his hair. 

“Let go of the prisoner or we will have to use extreme force.”

Josh clutched Tyler so tightly that the other boy whimpered in discomfort, and Josh loosened his grip, soothing him with soft noises. He wanted to take him home, get him away from these angry people with guns pointed at them. 

“Joshua!” His father shouted.

“Three—”

“Joshua! You have to let him go or else he’ll get hurt!” Josh’s father sounded desperate, the logic making sense, though Josh was just as scared to let him go.

“ _ It’s okay. Let go of me.”  _ Tyler’s voice was soft like snowflakes upon one’s cheeks.

“Two—” The guns hummed to life.

“ _ No!” _

_ “It’s okay. You’ll find me. I’ll escape.”  _ Tyler pulled away and Josh already felt tears pouring in place of the snow. The warmth that was Tyler in his lap was stolen immediately and turned his whole body cold.

Tyler kneeled next to him and held his hands behind his head so the guards could grab him and drag him away.

“ _ Say that I got in your mind and forced you to protect me. They’ll believe you and you’ll be safe. _ ” Tyler was almost out of sight, and Josh wanted to chase after him so badly, but his father was carrying him in the other direction.

“ _ I will find you _ .” Josh promised.

“ _ Josh _ ...” Tyler’s voice was faint and Josh’s heart ached. Already, Tyler had nestled into the part of Josh’s heart that had been empty for so long. Josh hadn’t even noticed the void until Tyler filled it, and the loss was unbearable.

“What were you thinking? Now you’re going to be questioned! Josh!” His father was livid, but Josh couldn’t care. He was too busy worrying what would happen to Tyler— they were likely to treat him worse. Josh would tear this whole place down if he found out that Tyler was harmed.

He wasn’t led back to the breakroom or locker room, instead down dark hallways with red lighting. All Josh could hold onto was advice Tyler had given to him. Surviving was the key, and if he wanted to rescue Tyler, Josh needed to not only make it out of this facility, but he needed to get a job there. 

He didn’t know how he’d do it, but Josh knew he had to think quick.

He had to be smart, and had to be brave like he’d never been before. Never needed to before  _ Tyler _ happened.

Josh had to find him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to iduncarewhatyouthink21 on tumblr for this BRILLIANT prompt. I'm wicked busy in grad school and life, but shoot me a message on tumblr (teeentyonepilots) if you've got prompts.


End file.
